Drago Dukes
Drago Dukes is one of the CIA T.A.S.K Force Mercenaries and the member of the Galactic Alliance. He's the closed ally of Koda Motorbat. 'Origin' The Early Days Drago Dukes was a decorated galactic soldier since the war until he retires after the war is officially over. He chose his profession as a motorcyclist mercenary and bounty hunter looking for a good time for babes, bullets, and bombs, even his favorite candy, lollipop. His name was famed as he took out bad guys, dead or alive, and saved the hostages then gets rewarded for bounty price. Back in Action When the big trouble is brewing in the galaxy, Drago Dukes gets the call from the Galactic Alliance. He listened to their proposal about his mission until he heard the word and the name at the same time known as "the Moloch", led by General Moloch himself. Drago Dukes smiled and readied his old fashion blaster gun & rifle, jetpack, ballistic combat hunting knife, and one lollipop and cigar (just in case for the victory dance) then he head off Planet Morphix and stop the Molochs from taking over the galaxy. As he's almost arrived on Planet Morphix's atmosphere, his ship was attacked by unknown anti-air rocket and crashed into Shrapnel City but Drago Dukes ejected himself out and landed on the rooftop in deserted downtown. Pretty pissed off, Drago Dukes fought his way through the propaganda cinema, killing all Moloch soldiers tried to capture him, and meeting up with the agent who knows where Moloch is. Finally he reached the next street on the other side of the cinema, he fought his way once again to the bookstore to meet the agent upstairs but when he arrived, the agent is raped and murdered by Moloch's corrupt police force and he realized it was a set up and then he fought his way to stop the Molochs from following his tail. As he found the Molochs' police barrack at one tall building and Drago Dukes set the explosion off left behind by the agent, causing the building to collapsed. As the fighting is over, he found himself near the stripclub where he can lay off and stay on low profile while he enjoys the show and gets himself a lap dance at the backstage until he was captured by Moloch's female assassins. But his captive won't stay that for very long as he was about get a death row and Koda Motorbat busted him out here but Drago Dukes doesn't want to leave the place behind, leaving those Molochs stay alive while breathing, and the two guys agreed as they started the killing spree. While they're on the killing spree, Drago Dukes found the security footage of few hours ago and saw his first target: the Moloch Battlelord named Boss "Hog" Reaper and stationed at his command center at the Mex Badlands where he found himself while he was captured. After watching the footage, Drago Dukes and Koda Motorbat must find a way to reach his base is hijacking the submarine at the docks nearby. As they destroyed the prison and escaped, Drago Dukes and his partner found themselves in the small lake after their submarine was hit by water mine and managed to escaped from being drown inside. As they reached the surface, they hit the Jackpot as they're at the command center of the Moloch Battlelord and breached his base by going through their defenses and killing his troops from cliffs and outposts and then they reached the Battlelord's lair, deep underground from his base. After this hard but not that so hard, Battlelord Reaper asked his name and then Drago Dukes shot him before he answered. As he killed his first target, they were greeted by his nemesis, General Drak Moloch, and Drago Dukes must find and kill him at his space station on low orbit. Drago Dukes thanked his partner for great teamwork and heads off into space by using the Battlelord's ship by himself. "Nobody strikes a nice lady. But if you did it, you die." Drago Dukes reached the Molochs' space station and he started off at the spaceport. He encountered some Moloch Enforcers and deadly Fem-Loch Soldiers as he fought his way to reach General Moloch at his large battle-starship where the Overlord named Chow Silverback will be waiting for him. He fought through Incubator to starship to Fusion Station to the Occupied Territory on the moon to another station and to Fusion Reactor and then he finally reached the warp to General Moloch's battleship. But when he finds his way to reach General Moloch's location, he saw the poor enslaved space lizard-woman was about to get raped by a ruthless Moloch soldiers and Drago Dukes killed the Moloch rapists one by one and saved the girl. However, the girl was actually a member of the resistance and he was informed that he must rescue all the resistance fighters but first things first as he's going to kill General Moloch and the Overlord in one shot. As he reached the battleship's lair, he only found the Overlord and fought him in one hard battle, using his rocket shoulder pads and defeated him. Now he is "out of the ugly picture", he released all the prisoners by using the master control and gets his reward when the ladies are going give him some pleasure for his R 'n' R. Well, after an hour or so, he gets the message from General Moloch and challenged him dead seriously at the Rigelatin Stadium. Drago Dukes doesn't go down without a fight as he prepped himself as he's gearing up, arming his weapons, and grab some lollipop which he found one and then sets off to Shrapnel City again and this time, it's personal. "Time to Rock 'n' Roll and Soak some Lollipop... And I got one Lollipop." As he returned to Shrapnel City, he fought his way through from the Sushi Bar to the Bank where he robbed some cash stolen from General Moloch's bank account, to the flooded districted where he discovered illegal dumping of the toxic waste, to the East Side District to the Propaganda Studio where they make false videos and black propagandas come from, to the Subway Station to the abandoned fire station and radio station where he destroyed the subliminal messages and replaced with real music of rock 'n' roll and heavy metal to the Hotel where the worst place to stay for tourisms. After hard work getting to the stadium, he causes wreck havoc throughout the city as he started the revolution when the resistances stepped out from their hiding and rioting against the Molochs. Exhausted, Drago Dukes resting up for a minute or so where he gets greeted by the space lizard babe from the resistance and gained some useful information; he must go to the freeway to take a shortcut but there'll be a serious trap for him BUT Drago Dukes loves challenges, even death traps. And so he did, he fought his hard way to reach the stadium and cleared the way for the resistance then heads off to the stadium where the Morphix Emperor is waiting for him. As he arrived at the stadium, he met up with Koda Motorbat and a group of the Galactic Alliance Special Forces unit at the entrance and make strategic plan at locker room to defeat the Morphix Emperor while he's taking a leak at the bathroom after long battles that he fought it. After cleaning himself up and readied to go, he and his partner are charging towards the Morphix Emperor but they were pushed away and must fight their way to get close on the Morphix Emperor as they battled with the Molochs. As they reached the way up to get close to the Morphix Emperor, Drago Dukes goes alone, taking the most powerful missile launcher with him and going up to face the Morphix Emperor and General Moloch himself. There at the stadium's field, he finally face to face with his nemesis for the first time and started to fight the Morphix Emperor himself. After thrown everything he got, Drago Dukes finally defeated the Morphix Emperor and kicked the nearly shattered crystal eyeball like a American football kick at General Moloch's ship, right through the goal, as the reminder of his actions of foiling his plan. As General Moloch and his remaining forces fled in defeat, Drago Dukes lighted his cigar and smoked for his victory dance as well liberated Planet Morphix. Ready for More Action Drago Dukes was awarded with the Medal of Honor and Valor from the Galactic Alliance for his actions of liberating the planet. But his job is not over yet as General Moloch is still out there, just for good use for sports. Later in the 21st century, he was recruited by the CIA T.A.S.K Force as their right mercenary for the job as he fights the evil Syndrome Invaders. 'Personality' Drago Dukes is a ultimate badass action alien hero from space but he's also a wisecracking guy, confidential warrior, and amazingly super soldier. Before he became the mercenary, he was a cool sole motorcyclist and the crazed lady killer (only he sees them as naughty girls.) He likes candies, mostly very likely lollipops, during his battles while he keeps his cigars for victory until his mission is complete. 'Powers and Abilities' Drago Dukes is highly skilled soldiers who has some great experience of handling various types of weapons, even experimental and alien weapons such as freezethrower, railgun, and the Expander Ray, and close-quarter combat which he fights total brutal with his bare hands and combat knife. Gallery Drago Dukes with cigar.png|Alter image with cigar Drago Dukes with lollipop.png|Alter image with a lollipop 'Inspirations' - Inspired from 3D Realms' and Gearbox Software's Duke Nukem Series and Duke Nukem himself. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Galactic Alliance